Forever and a Day
by fuzzzy22
Summary: A compilation of many songs arrive to help me write about the unforgettable lives of two extraordinary shinobi. iPod challenge. #3: Indestructible - Disturbed
1. The Pretender

**A/N: This is a bit different than what I usually do, since I've never tried such a challenge before, but I've heard numerous things about this iPod shuffle thing, so I wanted to give it a go. Now, I know what you're thinking: **

"**BUT PANDA-CHAN. YOU HAVE NO UPDATING SKILLS." **

**While that remains true in all situations, the majority of these chapters have been planned out already, and I'm starting on the writing process of them. So if I don't update, that's just me either being a lazy ass (a plausible explanation), me being a greedy bitch (also plausible. I like them reviews.) or me not having internet (which is also something that could happen. And uh. It is happening *currently at the library because fuck you*) Ahem. Without further ado, let's get this fuckin' thing started already, before I tire my fingers out by typing this incredibly pointless and long author's note. (…Shouldn't it be "authoress" since I have a vagina and not a penis?) This is also what I shall be working on this entire November (I AM TYPING THIS AUTHORESS NOTE ON 11/4/2012) as my NaNoWriMo project, since I'm still working on the brainstorming of my two novels. Come next year, I hope to have a bit more luck and have more preparation (unlikely. I'm famous for my remarkable procrastination skills). **

**I promise future Authoress Notes will not be this ridiculously long.**

**Warning: I don't think this one is very in character, so I'll just go ahead and say it. I know it's a weird point of view, but it's just sort of how it worked out. I apologize if it's a bother to anyone.**

Note: The lyrics in this particular piece are _not _**in order.**

**Disclaimer: *insert appropriate disclaim on songs used in this collection of fics and Naruto characters borrowed from Masashi Kishimoto-sama.***

**Enjoy!**

**#1: The Pretender – Foo Fighters.**

* * *

_So who are you? _

_Yeah, who are you?_

_Keep you in the dark_

_You know they all pretend_

* * *

Neji's back stiffened against the wooden chair. Hiashi's eyes swept over his nephew's tense body for a couple of seconds before he sighed.

"Neji, I'd like to do more on the matter, but the elders have spoken, there's nothing to do; Tenten is a fine young woman and certainly an outstanding kunoichi, but clan reassurance comes first, and all Hyuga know this. I'm afraid you'll have to–"

The young man stood up, gripping the mahogany desk tightly in his large, pale hands. "I'm not giving up Tenten. I'm not going to simply dump her over a matter like this." His voice as low and dangerously laced with velvet, baritone venom. His eyes were to his feet.

Hiashi frowned. "Do not make this harder than it has to be, Neji."

And for the first time, Neji directed his eyes, so like Hiashi's very own, to his uncle. His look was determined, and Hiashi knew no one would be able to change his mind. "All my life, I've been living, caged, under the ostracizing, degrading rules of the Branch Family. She is the only one who ever cared to help me and my sanity. I'm not losing her; not now, not ever." His voice was laced with emotion, though Hiashi could not decide if it was simply stubbornness, or actual anger. He guessed it to be a mixture of both. His eyes, the clan head realized, were so like Hizashi's. Determined, fierce, and most of all, filled with a purpose.

"Neji, the clan–"

"To hell with the clan." He growled quietly, his eyes hurt. Hiashi didn't want this for his nephew, but the elders were extremely strict about marriages outside the clan.

"Neji–"

The young man in front of him shook his head as if trying to clear it. "Hiashi-sama, pardon me. I know I'm being exceptionally rude," his voice was still quiet, but Hiashi knew he was trying to compose himself. "But I'm not going to spend the rest of my life with some random woman whom I don't love or even remotely care about."

Hiashi, despite of popular belief, was actually a very benevolent, considerate person. He reviled the thought of Neji, his brother's _son_, his nephew, his _blood,_ being so restricted, so limited. He actually quite liked Tenten and knew her immense capabilities as a ninja. The girl genuinely loved and cared about Neji, and it was more than obvious that prodigy had fallen for her along the lines of their shinobi life together. Hiashi didn't want them to have to writhe like he knew it was going to happen. He, as clan head, thought that it was a perfect combination. A Hyuga and a Miyazaki would make fine ninja, no matter how noble the blood of the latter was or wasn't.

The older man sighed, suppressing the urge to run a hand over his face. He understood, he really did, but Neji was making things even more problematic.

"All right then. I'll speak to the elders again." He said, his voice tired. Neji's eyes were thankful though, and Hiashi could tell.

"Thank you, Hiashi-sama." He said, and bowed the lowest he'd ever bowed to him. He left the room shortly thereafter, a titanic feeling of liberation lingering behind as the door was closed.

* * *

The clan head, you see, is the most important person in the clan. The elders, no matter how elderly, are still required to listen to him.

As Hiashi walked down the corridors of the Hyuga compound, he head a female voice and hushed whispers. Quirking his aristocratic eyebrow, he neared the source, and realized it as emitting from Neji's room. He frowned, walking up to the door, only to realize it was slightly and maybe even carelessly, left open for him to glance inside.

The girl was sitting on the bed, trying hard to not let the moisture in her eyes slip out and run down her flushed cheeks. Her hands were engulfed in his nephew's own pale, long ones. He was kneeling before her. Hiashi suppressed his chakra, and swept a bit closer to the door.

"Neji, this is just–" she was interrupted when said male took her hands to his lips, kissing her knuckles slowly. Tenten's expression was torn.

"Don't tell me you're giving up, Tenten," he said, his eyes boring into her large, honey-chocolate ones. A tear finally broke free of her eye and rolled down her cheek. Neji frowned delicately, releasing one of her hands and raising his own to wipe her tears away. His thumb caressed her cheek tenderly, as if she were to fall apart at any second. "Because I'm ready to fight for you. For _us._"

His voice as firm, but Hiashi could tell how hard it as for him to keep his composure.

"Neji, I love you more than anything else," her eyes were closed as she muttered quietly. Hiashi had to strain his ears to understand her hushed words. "But they don't care about that. I'm no one. I'm not noble enough for you and the rest of the Hyuga."

Neji shook his head. "Don't ever say that. You're perfect, and I don't care about anyone or anything else. I'm not going to give up, Tenten. I'm never going to give you up."

Tenten opened her large eyes, looking troubled. She stared at Neji for a couple of seconds, and it seemed to Hiashi that she had more to say.

"I love you."

Neji's voice was smooth when he whispered the three little words to the Kunoichi in front of him. Hiashi was stunned: He never thought he'd hear Neji say those words to anyone.

With a little sound that sounded dangerously close to a choked sob, Tenten threw her arms around Neji's shoulders as soon as the tiny, meaningful sentence left his lips and reached her ears. Neji, it appeared, was prepared for the reaction, and quickly returned the hug with as much fervor as her. She buried her head in his shoulder, and he kissed her temple.

"You're my everything," Neji said into her hair, directing his eyes towards the slightly ajar door, looking directly into his uncle's eyes. "I've already lost enough. I won't be losing you too."

Hiashi stared at the couple of a couple of seconds before Neji turned back to his teammate and girlfriend, closing his eyes as he held Tenten closer.

The older man sighed quietly. Neji felt more than strong about the subject, and the clan head as more than sure that his nephew knew from the beginning that Hiashi was present at their little secret rendezvous. Tenten seemed unusually distracted, her troubled mind overwhelming her senses.

Hiashi walked a couple of steps back, not sure what to think of the situation.

With a final quiet sigh, he walked away from the room slowly, his decision forming in his mind.

* * *

_What if I say I' not like others?_

_What if I say I'm not just another one of your plays?_

_You're the pretender._

_What if I say that I will never surrender?_

* * *

"It is unheard of."

"There is no way such a marriage will be taking place in this clan."

Hiashi sat still as the older men around him grumbled and complained.

"I would like to remind you," Hiashi said, speaking up. The room went silent almost immediately. "That a marriage of that nature is only unheard of when referring to the Main House. It is a fact that various members of the Branch House have married to simple commoners and civilians." He paused, a frown setting upon his face. "My brother among them."

"And look where he ended!" another old man, one of the hoariest ones, barked.

This made the clan head extremely angry. The same elder continued. "Neji is one of the most promising young men we have around, Hiashi. He could very well be the next leader of our clan, and we can't just permit–"

At this comment, Hiashi stood up harshly. The room went silent. "Hinata has agreed to becoming Clan Head in the future, and to be quite frank, I don't believe you should be inquiring upon Neji's decision over who he will be spending the rest of his life with, then go back to saying he's a Branch Member, and then inquiring that he could one day become Clan Head. I absolutely no doubt in my mind that if Neji desired to, and the opportunity presented itself apposite, he'd excel perfectly. However, I believe it is a tad hypocritical of you to make those presumptions. He is a well-fitted Ninja, a prodigy, and the pride of the Hyuga clan. Tenten's abilities go beyond that of any of her clan (1). The Miyazakis are well-known weapon smiths al throughout not only our village, but most other shinobi nations. A child from their marriage would not only carry the genes of the Hyuga, but the unique skill of Tenten's own family." Hiashi's eyes swept over he tensed room, eyes that mirrored his own looking (or perhaps a better word would be 'glaring') back at him. "We'd be selling him short if we were to choose someone for him."

The rest of the men in the room did not look convinced.

"Hiashi, we're only looking for the reassurance of the clan. Neji, as a Branch Member, understand this. He–"

"I will not force my nephew to marry against his will." He said, interrupting the elder who had spoken.

The older Hyuga's eyes narrowed in distaste. "Is that your final decision?"

The clan head hesitated, taking a couple of seconds to breathe and think clearly. He squared his shoulders once he had his response ready.

"It is."

* * *

_I'm finished making sense.  
_

* * *

The young man walked down the hallway, away from his room and towards the main entrance of the compound. It was early in the morning, perhaps 8:30 or 9, and the sun was bright in the village sky. Hiashi, as he neared the young man, masking his chakra, noted some dirt and his slightly disheveled clothing, which could possibly explain the small jar of ointment he held tightly in one pale hand. The older man intercepted the former's path quickly.

"Neji, if I could have a word,"

The long-haired 20-year old looked at his uncle. "Hiashi-sama," he acknowledged, bowing marginally.

"I have spoken to the elders," he started. His stern-looking white eyes seemed to meet mirrors as he looked down at his nephew.

The young man straightened precariously, a look of almost eagerness passing by his pale white and soft lavender eyes. "I see."

"I'd much rather speak about this somewhere else," Hiashi murmured, pursing his lips ever so slightly.

"Hiashi-sama, I'm in a bit of a rush at the moment," the Clan Head noticed how Neji's hand instantly tightened in its hold on the small ointment jar. "I would appreciate it if you could perhaps be a bit brief."

"Very well," the older Hyuga said quietly. He straightened up a bit. "Upon much – _discussion_ with the elders," Neji's eyebrows rose minimally, but Hiashi could see how eager the younger Hyuga was to know what the verdict was. "We've reached a final decision. It is what it is."

Neji tensed, and Hiashi struggled to keep his stoic face from slipping.

In the end, he gave in to a small, soft smile, letting it graze his older, aristocratic features. "Do take care of Tenten. My future niece-in-law should be treated with the nobility she deserves." He murmured, and Neji's own stoic face slipped from his control.

"H-Hiashi-sama," he said, falling to his knees and bowing to the ground. His voice broke with relief, utmost relief that even the Clan Head could detect in the air. "I can't thank you enough. I – I can't…"

"My nephew, raise your head," the older man said, his voice gentle. "It is nothing to thank me about."

Neji raised his head, and Hiashi immediately knew that he'd done the right thing. "It is, Hiashi-sama. I owe my happiness, along with Tenten's, to you. I will never be able to repay you."

The long-haired man shook his head. "There is no need to 'repay' me. I have done this because I wanted to. It's only fair. Not only to you, but to Tenten as well."

Neji's face softened as he thought of weapons' mistress of Konoha. "Thank you, uncle." His face was graced with a small smile, not unlike Hiashi's own.

"Now, go on. I'm not sure Tenten would appreciate you making her wait for that ointment."

Neji chuckled, looking down at the small jar in his hand, his small smile still in place."

"Oh, I almost forgot," Hiashi said, reaching into his long sleeve, pulling out a small box. The material was velvety black and soft-looking. He held it out for Neji to seize.

"They belonged to your parents. I found the box in your father's room the night he… passed." He said, his voice solemn. "I meant to give it to you earlier, but the time hadn't presented itself fitting."

Neji eyed the small box in his uncle's hand as if he were almost afraid to touch it. He remained silent, letting it sink in.

"Go on. Take them, they're yours now." Hiashi said, his voice gentle.

The young man in front of him reached uncertainly for the box, his hand hesitating. When he took it, he regarded it with utmost delicacy, as if it were a newborn baby. "H-Hiashi-sama," his eyes were glued to the box. The man in question waited in silence.

"I – I don't know what to say." The prodigy admitted quietly and sincerely. Hiashi smiled.

"Neji, my son," he placed a large, pale hand on the boy's shoulder carefully. "There's nothing to say." Neji looked up, and both men shared a smile.

* * *

_In time or so I'm told_

_I'm just another soul for sale… oh well_

_The page is out of print_

_We are not permanent_

_We're temporary, temporary_

_Same old story_

* * *

"Are you certain you want to do this now, Neji? Perhaps the correct time will present itself appro–"

"Hiashi-sama, I do not wish to wait any longer. I've waited enough as it is."

Hiashi nodded thoughtfully as the two of them walked to Tenten's home. It was almost a week after the day of the rings, and Neji was growing incredibly impatient. He wanted to see the ring on his girlfriend's hand: a sign that they loved each other and wanted to spend the rest of their lives together.

"Very well then. Have you spoken to her parents?" the Clan Head's voice was conversationally casual when he spoke again, as if he were merely commenting on the weather instead of his nephew's marriage plans. "Or her, for that matter?"

Neji nodded, his hand in his pocket, where the ring was currently residing in.

The engagement ring in itself as a thing of stunning beauty: An infusion of silver and a few specs of gold illuminated the band beautifully. The small stone was a clear-cut emerald. It was one of the simplest, most beautiful rings Neji had ever seen.

And it was perfect for the young Kunoichi, who claimed she did not enjoy expensive jewelry (no jewelry at all, really).

"We've talked about what our future life together would hold. I've also spoken to her father once or twice about the prospect, and I'm sure he's brought the subject up to his wife, so yes. He knows of my intentions."

Hiashi nodded approvingly again. "Well, you have full permission from the clan to marry her as soon as you two please."

At this, Neji stopped and looked at his uncle. "Hiashi-sama, if I may inquire…" the clan head nodded his consent for him to continue. "Why are you so keen on helping me out in this situation? I understand that I've made my feelings for Tenten more than painfully obvious, but... I can't help but wonder."

The long-haired man stared at his nephew for a good ten seconds before turning away, sighing. A tiny smile irradiated his usually-stoic face.

"You're identical to your father."

Hiashi could see nothing but surprise in Neji's eyes.

"You're practically glowing with the determination he bore when he met your mother," the two had recommenced their walking. "She was a civilian. Had no clan or nobility to her name. But he didn't care. He wanted to be with her anyway. So he tried talking to me and the elders. To say they weren't pleased is an understandment. But he insisted, and so, they were wed."

Neji was quiet, looking at the rings, which were now out of his pocket and in his hand. His expression was soft.

"Two years later, the prodigy of the Hyuga clan was born into the Branch house, and his mother passed away post childbirth, happy that her son was alive and well."

Neji's fingers wrapped around the ring tightly as his uncle spoke. "And then that same genius, that prodigy, was left orphaned at the immature age of four." This time, Hiashi's voice came out in a whisper, almost strained.

Neji's hand free hand reached for his forehead, where the bandages covering his cursed seal wrapped around his head. Hiashi noted the unconscious reaction in silence, feelings of guilt washing over him.

The rest of the way to the Miyazaki residence was spent in silence. Though it was true that Hiashi did not know Neji as well as he wished he did, he thought he detected a hint of nervous excitement from the prodigy.

They got to the large house a few moments later, having chosen to walk there at a civilian pace rather than the Shinobi way of leaping over house and building rooftops.

Only Tenten's immediate family lived in the residence – her mother, her father, her older brother (who was an ANBU Black Ops leader, as far as Hiashi knew). The mother was a retired Kunoichi who sometimes chose to substitute teachers at the academy when needed. Tenten's father was a weapons' smith. His kunai were the trademark of the Leaf village, along with the shuriken and senbon. Word had it that he'd taught Tenten everything she knew about projectiles, explosives, and extensive weapons such as Bo staffs, scythes, and nun-chucks. Everyone knew, however, that Tenten's prowess even surpassed that of her father's. Her grace and sill in battle could not be denied: She was breathtaking.

Neji rapped his fingers on the wooden door, his nervousness was somewhat hidden (quite sloppily for him, if Hiashi was being honest with himself) behind his stoic demeanor. But the older man could tell just how impatient he was starting to get.

The weapon smith family seemed to be out for the day. Neither Hyuga dared use their Byakugan to make sure, however: They both had tact and respect.

At last, right when both men turned to go (Neji looking disappointed for a brief second), the door behind them flew open.

A disheveled Tenten appeared behind the door, looking slightly peeved. Her hair was unbound, wet, and framing her moistened face carefully.

Hiashi came to realize with startling surprise, that the female teammate of his nephew (not to mention his girlfriend) was in a towel.

The older Hyuga promptly looked away, noticing his Neji's blush as his head whipped to look the other way.

"Can I help you?" Tenten's moodiness hung freely in the air.

"Er," Neji seemed to not know what to say, for once in his life. He cleared his throat. "Do you have a minute?"

The woman's eyebrows shot up at once. "…I suppose." She nodded to herself. "Please, come on in."

The clan head inclined his head with appreciation. Neji pursed his lips nervously as he entered the house.

"Make yourselves at home, and I'll be right back," she turned to go, but Neji would have none of that. He tugged on her wrist, bringing her back to him.

"Tenten, I need to talk to you. Now." some desperation seeped through into his voice, but only slightly.

"Neji, I don't know if you've noticed," Tenten's confused eyes narrowed. "But I'm in a _towel_. Let me at least go _change_–"

"Not necessary, you look perfect." he said, forgetting that his uncle stood a mere three feet away from them.

"Neji, Hiashi-sama is present, and I don't think it's very hospitable–"

"Oh, no, it's quite all right. Do not mind my presence here."

To say Tenten was confused was an understandment. She blinked once, twice, as if it'd help clear her head of confusion. When she looked back at Neji, he was ready, box opened in and in his hand.

"Tenten, marry me."

It wasn't a question, it was a full-fledged command. The awkwardness in his voice as apparent, and Hiashi tried to not smile at it.

She stood there, blinking once again, before she realized what he'd just technically demanded of her.

And then she burst out laughing.

Neji's flushed cheeks were enough to convince the elder Hyuga that this was _not_ what he had expected.

Tenten, still giggling, threw her arms around Neji's neck, pulling him close to her towel-clad form.

"Okay." Was all she graced them with before she continued to giggle. Neji put his arms around her waist, pulling her close to him as he closed his eyes. His face was lit by a tiny smile.

Hiashi sighed contently, his face mirroring his nephew's.

* * *

_So who are you?_

_Yeah, who are you?_

_Yeah who are you?_

* * *

**A/N: I feel like it turned into full-on CRACK towards the end. I assure you, this was not intentional. It also seemed to me like it was a bit OOC… My bad. Also, I feel like the transitions between scenes could've gone a bit less choppy. I apologize.**

**I realize this is too long. It was merely meant to be a DRABBLE. **

**Either I'm wayyy over productive, or I get distracted a bit too easily.**

**(1): I know she is not given a clan in the anime or in the manga, but for the sake of this, she has one. **

**Okay, so maybe it's both.**


	2. Summertime

**A/N: I'm happy this song is next. You have no idea what My Chemical Romance means to me. Throughout my depression and anxiety issues, they were one of the bands that helped me, and still continue to do so. This song is an art piece that deserves to be better known. It reminds me of my boyfriend of one year, so I'm dedicating this to him. I actually wrote it with our names, and then had to change them to Neji and Tenten. I had to edit and rewrite some stuff to make it fit into the NejiTen storyline. I guess it's sort of the situation I'm in, so I had to write something for it. It's sort of melancholy might be a bit OOC. My apologies if it is.**

**I hope you enjoy, however. This piece will definitely be more personal for me than any others.**

**Key – **_Text message/call._  
Normal text.

**#2: Summertime – My Chemical Romance**

* * *

_When the lights go out, will you take me with you?_

_And carry all this broken bone_

_Through six years down in crowded rooms_

_And hallways I called home?_

* * *

Time could not have been a more curious thing, the brunette decided as she lied on her bed, staring at the ceiling of her dimly-lit room.

The fighting was getting to her; it was doing things to her mind that she couldn't even begin to fathom. And she didn't have anyone to talk to. She didn't have anyone that would listen to her. And if she was honest with herself, she didn't want to trust anyone. She had grown up with the knack to deal with things her own way, to bottle up her emotions and store them far into the back of her mind. But that space was filled. She was done pretending to herself. Time seemed to slow down when the fights began, as if to increment her torture.

There was another yell, and the girl closed her eyes immediately, turning the volume on her iPod all the way up as a tear ran down her cheek.

Her family, the only thing that had kept her alive up to this point, had finally fallen apart.

And if she was being realistic, she had to admit to herself that her family had been falling apart for quite some time. It was a mutual thing. Both her mother and her father had had enough of each other, it seemed. The thought of divorce terrified the teen. Who the hell wants to choose between two of her parents?

Her phone, held tightly in her other hand, lit up and vibrated as it received a call. With a shaking sigh, she opened her eyes and raised her arm to take a look at her phone.

"Hey," she said, after pressing the green 'send' button.

_"…Are you okay?"_ the deep voice on the other end of the line sounded concerned. It was rather odd for him.

"Yeah, just–" another shout shook the house, this time from her dad, and interrupted her sentence. "Just sitting here." She finished, her voice barely making it out of her throat.

_"You don't sound okay. They're fighting again, aren't they?" _

Tenten could feel her cool slipping as her eyes began to sting again and her vision became blurry almost immediately. She could only force her voice out in a whisper. "…Yeah."

* * *

_It's something I can't know 'till now_

'_Till you pick me off the ground_

_With brick in hand, your lip-gloss smile_

_Your scraped up knees and_

_If you stay, I would either wait all night_

_Or until my heart explodes_

* * *

The next time she saw him, she couldn't help but feel like he, of all people, was keeping her sane. He, who was so caged himself. He, whose family was just as broken as hers.

He, however, had never truly known what an immediate family was. His father died when he was four, and his mother never even got to have the wonderful chance to know him: She died during childbirth.

She pursed her lips and brought a smile to her face, though she knew perfectly well that he could tell she was acting. Faking it. That it was not a sincere smile.

She didn't want to worry or burden him. She hated feeling this weak and powerless. She hated knowing that no matter what she did, the minute she came back home, it was back to the same thing, the same feeling of dread.

The brunette boy in front of her just looked at her face as she drank her coffee. They were both enjoying a moment of solitude at the local café, thankful for its unusual lack of customers: The place was habitually packed, and at the moment, neither could stand more company than that of each other.

"Tenten, what is on your mind?"

His voice broke through the comfortable silence that had settled between them. She raised her eyes to look at him, and immediately decided it was a bad idea: she found herself unable to look away.

"… Nothing." She managed after pursing her lips. She knew it wasn't convincing. And Neji was not likely to give up once he wanted to know something.

"Are you quite sure? Because I can read you better than I can read a book."

Tenten looked out the window, not wanting to risk talking. She knew that she wouldn't be able to get out two words before her eyes would get moist, and she did not want to cry in front of her best friend.

So she settled for nodding.

A pregnant, semi-awkward silence followed, and while looking out the window of the small café, she noticed a small family walking down the street together. They looked so happy, so much at ease. She was faced with an uncomfortable, jealous feeling at the pit of her stomach at the sight of them. And she hated herself for it.

And the next thing she knew, Neji's calloused thumb was caressing her cheek carefully, as if he was afraid he'd break her. She hadn't even noticed him leaning over the small table of the booth that separated them. She felt her cheeks heat up with embarrassment.

"Really now?" he murmured. "Then why are you crying?

She had not noticed the stinging in her eyes either, for her jealousy had taken over her mind. She looked up to meet the soft, beautiful white and lavender tinted eyes she had grown to love, not being able to move.

"Talk to me, Tenten," and then, under his breath, so that she wasn't sure if she had heard him correctly: "I want to help."

With bated breath, she closed her eyes and pursed her lips. She didn't want to talk about it, but then again, she never did. And it was only building up more and more grief in her chest, making her feel so suffocated and trapped. She didn't have anywhere else to go; she couldn't just leave the house that had been her home for so many years. Until the fights had begun, that is.

So then, she spilled her woes on the table and all over their coffees to her best friend as he soothingly rubbed circles on the back of her hand with his thumb. It was all he could do.

* * *

_How long until we_

_Find our way_

_In the dark and out of harm_

_You can run away with me_

_Anytime you want_

* * *

The beginning of the following night brought yet another fight, and she decided she was done. She wasn't going to put up with this anymore. She couldn't.

Slowly yet surely, she slipped off her bed covers, reaching under her bed to pull out her rather large duffle bag. Her nimble fingers searched thoroughly, extracting pieces of forgotten clothing from her martial arts days (which, mind you, weren't exactly too long ago) and other items she had left unattended.

Another vulgar bellow shook the house, and Tenten, with more determination than ever, walked over to her closet, throwing the door open, and pulling out random pieces of clothing to fill her makeshift suitcase. Once this task was finished, she went to her dresser, pulling out several socks full of money, which she had saved from previous summers of work, allowances, birthday and Christmas gifts. She threw them in her duffle bag, along with several other things, like the panda bear she slept with every night (the only thing that kept her sane in her house when the fights started), her phone and iPod chargers, and her jacket.

She picked up her phone from the place on the bedside table, where it usually resided in, and called the boy that she called her best friend.

_"Hello?"_ He picked up shortly after about 15 seconds of ringing. His voice sounded like he had been napping.

"Neji? I need your help." She said, holding the phone to her ear with her shoulder as she fastened a belt on her hips.

He sounded a bit more rejuvenated when he replied. _"With?"_

"I need to leave my house."

There was a long silence from the boy on the other end, and Tenten was growing worried that she'd scared him off. She hastily wrote a "Fuck You" note to her parents. Why say sorry when they know what you've been through, and still continue to do it?

_"I'll be there in maybe fifteen to twenty minutes. Meet me outside your window."_

* * *

_Terrified of what I'll be_

_As a kid, from what I'd seen_

_Every single day when people try _

_And put the pieces back together just to_

_Smash them down_

_Turn my headphones up real loud_

_I think I need them now_

'_Cause you stop the noise_

* * *

"What exactly do have in mind?" The teenage boy behind the wheel asked, his pearly white eyes on the road.

"…To be honest, I don't have a plan yet. I just couldn't take it anymore. I need… I needed to get out." She mumbled, sneaking a sideways glance at his face and pursing her lips.

"Well, you packed a bag full of clothes and money and you told your parents in your note, and I quote, 'I hope you burn in hell. Sincerely, Tenten.' You must at least have _something_ in mind." He sounded a bit amused as he said this, but his expression was a bit disbelieving.

"…I just don't want to go back." She brought her knees up on the seat, and wrapped her arms around them. Her voice was barely above a whisper, and Neji spared a glance in her direction. He sighed, snaking a hand over to put it on top of one of hers. His other occupied hand was tightened on the steering wheel.

"You can stay in my apartment with me for as long as you want, Tenten. You know that."

The girl, surprised at his declaration, looked at him. He was so noble, so self-sacrificing, and she felt like she now owed him her life. She slipped her hand from under his, only to grip it with enough strength to stop his blood flow, but he didn't seem to mind.

"Thank you."

* * *

_If you stay, I would even wait all night_

_Or until my heart explodes_

_How long until we find a way_

_In the dark and out of harm?_

_You can run away with me_

_Anytime you want_

* * *

"Okay. I would take you on a tour of the place, but as I'm fully aware that you know it by heart, there is no need. Make yourself at home. I'll go make us some tea or something." he said once they were inside the apartment. The place wasn't terribly big, per see, but it was nicely decorated. Tenten, as well as the rest of the city, knew that the Hyuga family had enough money to bathe the large number of family members in.

"Uhm… Neji?" she asked feebly, setting her bag down on the floor next to her feet. "You only – have one bedroom, isn't that right."

"Yeah," he called from the kitchen. "What of it?"

She made her way slowly to the kitchen, as if she wasn't familiar with the living quarters, even though she knew it almost better than Neji.

"Well… I was just wondering–"

"Where you'll sleep?" he finished for her, taking out two cups and setting them on the counter next to the stove.

She blushed and nodded, not looking at him.

The long-haired male in front of her smiled slightly at her insecurity, now looking at how instead of the kettle he had set to boil.

"Don't worry. You will be taking my bedroom, and I'll sleep on the couch." He said, turning back to the now-steaming pot.

She finally willed herself to look at him. "No, I think I'd rather take the couch. This is your home and I'm not about to–"

"No." he cut her off effectively, looking back straight into her eyes. A blush settled over her cheeks again. He smiled. "I don't care what you say. You're sleeping on the bed."

She pursed her lips, and realized that he wouldn't budge from his current decision. With a sigh, she agreed.

Satisfied that she seemed to finally accept reason, he turned back to tea, which was ready. He promptly turned off the stove, and poured two cups of the steaming-hot liquid.

"I know you like this kind of tea, so," he said, setting the cups on the table while he fetched two spoons and the sugar.

"You made cinnamon tea?" she instantly smiled as she sat down on her respective spot as Neji set the needed utensils and the sugar in front of her.

"Don't get used to it," she heard him mumble under his breath, but she knew he didn't mean it.

A few minutes of comfortable silence where cinnamon tea was consumed, and Tenten needed to hear his voice. "…Neji?" she started slowly.

He looked directly at her. "Yes?"

"…I can't thank you enough for this, what you're doing for me. I don't know what I would do if you weren't there." She said, her voice shy and shaking a bit.

The young man in front of her smiled slightly. It was the only smile he ever exhibited on his handsome face, and she knew that it was always exclusively for her. It gave her a jolt, almost like lightning, to see it, no matter how many times it happened (and it wasn't often).

"You have no reason to thank me. But it is getting late, so you might as well sleep. I expect your parents will call you tomorrow-" he was cut off by her ringtone. He shrugged nonchalantly, picking up his cup and lifting it to his lips. "Or now."

She picked up her phone, debating whether or not to answer it. She looked at Neji, who nodded at her encouragingly, though it wasn't enough to convince her.

"You're not… going to answer?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

She pursed her lips, not looking at him. "I don't want to talk to them."

The phone went on, ringing, for about fifteen more seconds, and it was driving the teenage girl crazy. She didn't want to be faced with the reality of the situation, though it was practically slapping her face.

It stopped ringing, finally, and she was absolutely sure they were leaving her a voicemail.

"Tenten…"

"I know. I know you're going to say that I shouldn't have done that, and that I'll have to go back sooner or later, and that I need to-"

"…That's not at all what I was going to say." He interrupted, looking at her seriously.

She looked at him questioningly, and he smiled again, though it was bigger than before. Tenten was dazzled.

"I was going to say, that you don't have to face reality for a bit. At least not while you're here. If you want to go back, then that's up to you. You're the only one who can decide your destiny. But I want you to remember something,"

He paused, setting his cup of tea down on the table, and taking one of Tenten's hands in his own. The girl didn't know what to say. Her eyes were stinging a bit, though she was adamant on not crying in front of him again. His voice was barely above a whisper when he spoke again.

"You can run away with me anytime you want."

* * *

**A/N: Didn't finish the song for the sake of the story. I thought it was dragging on and on. But I'm quite content with it. I know it's a bit choppy, but this is one of the ways to get a lot of the frustration that's trapped in my chest. I'm glad I did this. **

**So like I mentioned in the beginning authoress' note, this means a lot more to me because it is what I'm going through, in a way (though, admittedly, I've not run away yet, though the thought has crossed my mind many times and is very incredibly inviting).**

**While writing this, I kept thinking of ways of how to end it, and decided that using part of the lyrics was best fit. Sorry if it's confusing or something. I tried to end it on a happy note, though I think it still leaves a bit of a bitter taste. There's fluff though, but only a bit so you don't get cavities and sue me.**

**Hope you enjoyed!**


	3. Indestructible

**A/N: This is almost too perfect. I've wanted to do a Neji-centric fic for a while, and this song fits him so well. Also, this is going to be one of the many tributes I will pay my favorite character, considering what has recently ensued in the manga, though I refuse to believe it until the series is over. *tries very very hard to not start sobbing* because kishimotO, YOU FUCKING TROLL. YOU DESTROYED MY LIFE WHEN YOU DECIDED IT WAS PERFECTLY FINE TO KILL OFF MY FAVORITE CHARACTER OF ALL-TIME 'KAY. NOT COOL. YOU'RE DRUNK. GO HOME. *ahem***

**I'll try to keep it in character as much as possible. Sorry if I can't seem to do it well!**

**Hope you enjoy!**

**#3: Indestructible – Disturbed**

* * *

_Another mission_

_The powers have called me away_

_Another time to carry the colors again_

_My motivation, an oath I've sworn to defend_

_To win the honor of coming back home again_

* * *

The way of the ninja was never far from Neji's mind when he was on missions, fighting. His moves were always calculated, precise, premeditated. His pride for his village was always shown when he put on his headband, covering the bandages that wrapped around his forehead, preventing others from seeing the mark of a Branch House Hyuga member.

This time, though, Neji thought bitterly as he surveyed his opponents, maybe he'd make an exception on one of the rules.

The ninja he was to fight were bulky and well-built. Neji instantly recognized the signature headbands from the Village Hidden in the Clouds, and felt his blood run cold. These bastards didn't know what was coming for them.

"What, you gonna dance for us, girly?" the biggest one who seemed to be their leader said. He was round, his belly sticking out of his shirt. His big face was lit by a mocking smile as Neji slipped out of the traditional fighting stance of the Gentle Fist. His teammates weren't present, as the mission had called for a sole ANBU-ranked ninja, and he had been chosen.

The young Hyuga smirked behind his hawk mask, leaping into the trees like a flash of lightning.

"Tricks like that ain't gonna work on us, punk!" another one said, looking up to the tree tops as Neji kept his form hidden from view.

His Byakugan was activated, though his adversaries could not see it. The veins protruding from the sides of his head were pounding severely, the chakra being sent to his eyes to perform his jutsu pulsing.

He was sure they were after the secrets of the scrolls he carried with him back from the Sand village. The fact that the scrolls would be moved that day from the Sand to the Leaf had somehow leaked, and Neji had been faced with many rogue and enemy ninja who were after them. There were political and medical secrets in those scrolls, Neji knew. He wasn't exactly sure what the content was, but he knew the subject.

"Goddamnit, where the hell did you go?" the leader said, his voice throaty and low. He seemed to be talking to himself, however.

Neji didn't want to be seen. Not yet. He, instead, threw kunai and shuriken, jumping around the trees as to not be detected. In the end, the two ninja below him had finally fallen for his trap and were now standing right where he wanted them. Swiftly, he performed a couple of hand seals, and murmured, "Eight Trigrams: One Hundred Twenty Eight Palms." Under his breath, and jumped directly in front of them from the branch that had kept him concealed. He slipped into his stance.

"That's it? You gotta be shitting me," the leader said, narrowing his eyes. His voice was disbelieving, and the long-haired Hyuga smirked, though they couldn't see it.

"You are now within my range," Neji said quietly, and his wild attack of palms began.

* * *

_No explanation will matter after we begin_

_Unlock the dark destroyer that's buried within_

_My true vocation and now my unfortunate friend_

_You will discover a war you're unable to win_

* * *

The two men he had been fighting now laid on the ground, gasping for breath and spouting out blood. Neji hadn't killed them, he'd just intended to impair a few organs and cause enough internal bleeding for him to make a clean escape.

The young ANBU gave them one last sweeping glance, making sure no one else was in the vicinity, and leapt off into the trees once again.

It was strange, he though, how many ninja seemed to know that he was on his way to the Leaf already. The exchange had only really been assured by the Hokage and Kazekage (who still remained Gaara) for a little less than a week. It was insane how all these enemies seemed to already be well-informed for the current situation that could be instigated if any of them were to get hold of the scrolls: The Hokage herself had to debate who to send out to retrieve them, and she had to choose wisely. She had told Neji that if any enemy ninja got a hold of them, it could mean war.

He had been merely traveling back to the Leaf for perhaps a day and a half, perhaps a little more than that, and he had already come across about four teams, who insisted he hand over the scrolls, lest he be killed. The surprise had been on them, when he reveled his true prowess.

And now, tired and a bit annoyed, he trudged back to Konoha at top speed, soaring through the forest via tree branches.

Mere minutes after the last fight, he found himself in the middle of a clearing full of what seemed to be, Chunnin and perhaps a couple of Jounin. He stopped dead on his tracks, because if he made a false move, it would give away his position almost immediately.

The ninja underneath him didn't seem too strong, judging by their chakra flow. But he reasoned that, since he was outnumbered 6 to 1, he'd rather not take his chances, no matter how much of an ANBU ranked ninja he himself was.

"Goddamnit. I'm sick of sitting here doing nothing. Who the fuck even knows if this kid will show up or not? Maybe he was killed or somethin'." Neji guessed the owner of the voice to be the average-height boy who seemed like he was perhaps fourteen years old. He looked irritated, and promptly sat down where he stood. The rest of the ninja that were with him scowled.

"Shut the hell up, and stand up from there. We gotta be on guard; he could be here any moment." An older man said, pulling the boy up by pulling on his sleeve.

Neji decided it was now or never. After a couple of hand seals, and mimicking a fellow comrade of his, a shadow clone stood in front of him. He made of couple of other hand signs and transformed it into a hawk, and prayed his plan would work.

"Did you hear that?" another man said, shutting everyone up effectively.

"I didn't hear a damn thing-"

"Shut up, I think he's here!"

The hawk fluttered his wings, and flew from the tree he rested on to an adjacent one, gathering the attention of the shinobi beneath them. Neji took it as his chance, and jumped across the clearing, attempting to get away.

"I told you I didn't hear a damn thing-" but he was interrupted.

"It's him, goddamnit! It's him!" the man who had heard the 'hawk' said, pointing in Neji's direction.

The ninja, all befuddled, turned towards the tree tops, some hurling kunai and shuriken as they leapt up, For Neji, dodging these was relatively easy, especially after having a weapon's expert in the team for so long, and sparring with her every day for the past seven years. In comparison to Tenten's deathly speed and accuracy, these poorly-aimed weapons stood no chance of stopping him. He battled them away with his hands as if they were flies.

"After him!" one of the men said, and, in a rapid succession, they jumped up, trying to catch up to the masked man.

Finally, Neji decided he'd rather fight than run. At least then, when he won, he'd have the advantage of a clean escape.

He stopped suddenly, poised on a thick tree branch as the six shinobi in front of him realized that he had decided to advance into battle.

A thin blonde stepped out of the posse, looking both arrogant and superior to everyone else. "So you're done runnin', sweetheart?"

Neji felt a vein in his forehead pop in anger: Long hair did not mean he was any less masculine, goddamnit!

"If you hand over the scrolls…" he drawled, eyeing Neji from head to toe. "I promise to not hurt you _too_ badly."

Under his hawk mask, Neji narrowed his eyes, feeling ready to Jyuuken the shit out of him.

"But you know, such a pretty man should take his mask off to battle," the blonde continued. "It's of bad fighting etiquette to not show your opponent your face, you know…"

Now Neji was just pissed. He slipped into his usual fighting stance, his body tensed and ready to attack whenever he saw the first opening.

"Now, now…" the blonde casually slipped his hand into his pocket, and Neji knew there were smoke bombs in there. He smirked. "Don't get so defensive, babe."

As he finished his sentence, he brought his hand out from inside his pocket, releasing the smoke bombs with a swift of his wrist.

To Neji, the smoke was meaningless.

With his Byakugan, the Hyuga spotted the men in front of him charge at full speed at him. He smirked.

He slid into his Jyuuken stance, muttering "Eight Trigrams: 128 Palms," He performed one of his signature moves, moving from one man to another quicker than the human eye could see.

The persistent ones who kept coming back for more were rewarded with a bitter taste of the young Hyuga's Air Palm, sending them back against tree trunks.

"This is impossible…" the blonde, now bleeding from being flung against a tree, said. "The smoke remains thick. How – how are you able to fight back with such exactitude, such precision, as if it were a clear day out?"

"In front of my eyes," Neji said, his quiet voice amplified in the quiet clearing. "It is meaningless."

* * *

_I'll have you know that I've become indestructible_

_Determination that is incorruptible_

_From the other side, a terror to behold_

_Annihilation will be unavoidable_

* * *

The men looked bewildered. They looked up at Neji with awe and wonder, asking themselves how someone could be as powerful as the mysterious masked man with the long hair.

Practicing with Tenten, as aforementioned, had been exceedingly beneficial when it came to his development and prowess while handling weapons; though not nearly as good with them as her, he was certainly skilled. His enemies were now lying about the forest ground with various senbon sticking out from their battered forms. They were bound in their own bodies, affected by the poisoned volley of the thin needles. Neji himself remained more or less unscathed.

"Shit!" the blonde shouted out in anger. "This isn't over!" but he couldn't move. Neji could see this just as well as the man could feel it.

"You… You're no regular shinobi…" one of them, an older man, said. His eyes narrowed in both pain and suspicion.

"This guy…" the youngest one from the group murmured. "He's… invincible. Indestructible."

Underneath his hawk mask, Neji stared back with stoic indifference.

"This... isn't over, damnit!" the blonde repeated stubbornly.

"It was over before it started." Neji said, voice low and velvet.

With one last sweeping glance, he jumped back to the tree branches.

* * *

_Every broken enemy will know that_

_Their opponent had to be invincible_

_Take a last look around while you're alive_

_I'm an indestructible master of war_

* * *

The continued fighting left the young Hyuga practically out of chakra. He was also nearly out of soldier pills, which had been extremely beneficial up to this point. The journey back to Konoha was still maybe about five or six hours from being over, and he couldn't wait to get home.

His last fight had left him with various cuts and bruises, covering part of his pale arms and legs. He suspected he had a torn ligament in his left arm. His chest also felt compressed: there was probably a bruise there, too.

Granted, it was virtually nothing for three full consecutive days of non-stop fighting. He continued on, however. He intended to get to Konoha without any more fights if he could help it.

Something one of the many men he fought said about him kept circling him mind over and over, refusing to let him be.

_"This guy… He's… invincible. Indestructible."_

* * *

_Another reason, another cause for me to fight_

_Another fuse uncovered now for me to light_

_My dedication to all that I've sworn to protect_

_I carry out my orders without a regret_

* * *

Two hours before his arrival at Konoha, he was ambushed once again. It was a bit of a pitiful sight, if he was being honest. The ninja who were against him looked to be Genin from the Grass, but the fact that they were so close to the village and hadn't been detected was a bit worrying. Their chakra wasn't strong though; it even seemed like their chakra coils weren't fully developed yet. It faintly reminded Neji of a young, academy Lee.

There was one adult with them, who Neji guessed to be their sensei. He himself seemed to have a not-so-strong chakra signature, like his students. The young Hyuga wasn't too keen on underestimating them, though: he'd made that mistake before, and he wasn't about to do it again. Instead, he narrowed his eyes, and pumped more chakra to his feet, soaring through the tree tops at superior speed.

"All right, team, go!" the older man in the posse yelled, getting the rest of his team to leap after the masked shinobi.

The last reserves of his chakra were almost fully used up in pumping it to his feet. Neji cursed grimly in his mind. _'Fuck. I've almost run out of soldier pills…'_

His stamina was almost as good as Lee's, though. And even if he had almost no more chakra left, his speed was exceedingly fast. The young ninja after him had no chance or hope to catch up. Not even their sensei.

They tried throwing kunai and a couple of shuriken and some senbon at Neji. He dodged those easily enough, even managing to send a couple back. His aim wasn't as good as he would've liked because of his fatigue, but they were still pretty close to their arks. A couple of the senbon managed to hit two of the fastest kids. Their speed lessened considerably due to the poison now cursing through their veins.

"Zuki! Kensuke!" their sensei called out to his fallen students.

Neji forced his legs to move faster, to get closer to Konoha so he didn't have to deal with the brats behind him. Five minutes away from the familiar red gates, they were still behind him, not giving up despite the fact that they were in enemy territory, and that that chase had been going over an hour. The long-haired Hyuga had to acknowledge their persistence.

But it was time to end the pursuit, he thought bitterly.

He gathered the last reserves of his chakra, and formed the necessary hand seals, popping the last soldier pill he had at hand in his mouth. The young shinobi who had been after him looked both tired and surprised at his sudden stop.

"You're all now within my range." He informed them, his voice low.

One of the younger kids suddenly broke out of his fighting stance, looking confused. "Wait, Ryuu-sensei," he said, looking back to his mentor. "I thought we were chasing a girl?"

There was an awkward silence, and Neji swore he could feel a vein pulsing dangerously in his forehead.

"Yeah! Long hair like that can't possibly belong to a man!" another yelled.

Ryuu-sensei looked irritated, barely able to mirror the anger Neji was starting to feel.

"Enough nonsense, just attack! He's stationary!"

But before his squad could even begin to move back to position, Neji moved into his signature jutsu: Eight Trigrams: 128 palms. Neji was sure he had used this move more than 50 times since returning back to Konoha. Anything less seemed highly implausible.

But they were just kids, after all. He didn't actually damage any organs or fatally wound them, despite the ulcer-inducing comments regarding him. Instead, he'd just made sure they wouldn't be able to move for a couple of hours.

The commotion had gathered the attention of the gate's guards. Kotetsu and Izumo rushed to the aid of the young, drained-of-chakra shinobi they had grown to know as Neji Hyuga.

"Are you all right? Do you need medical assistance?" Izumo asked him, rushing to his aid as he dropped to one knee from the fatigue and the over-usage of chakra.

"No, I think I should be fine after some rest. I've just – run completely out of – chakra…" he said, his vision going cloudy at the edges. His hearing was also deteriorating, as if there was some sort of eerie wall muffling all sound from his eardrums.

The last words he heard before the darkness engulfed him were something along the lines of "_It's Hyuga, he'll be all right_." He couldn't be sure who had said them, but they gave him a funny feeling in his tummy.

* * *

_He'll be all right. He always is._

_My declaration embedded deep under my skin_

_A permanent reminder of how it began_

_No hesitation when I am commanded to strike_

_You need to know that you're in for the fight of your life_

_You will be shown how I become indestructible_

_Determination that is incorruptible_

_From the other side, a terror to behind_

_Annihilation will be unavoidable_

_Every broken enemy will know_

_That their opponent will had to be invincible_

_Take one last look around while you're alive_

_I'm an indestructible master of war_

* * *

**A/N: The last bit felt incredibly rushed. And honestly, I didn't feel the need to explain if he was okay in the end because that last line (which is left open for a reason) sort of explains my feelings about it. He would be okay in any situation. I MEAN, IF IT HADN'T BEEN FOR KISHIMOTO, THAT IS. ASDFGHJKL; **

**Anyways, hope you enjoyed.**

**xo**


End file.
